The Little Red and The Big Bad Wolf
by HuskaAkita
Summary: The second fic from me, HuskaAkita . Hiccup, an adorable rabbit one day went into the forest to pick some cherries for his mother. But he didn't notice a pair of cerulean eyes that was watching him. Human/rabbit Hiccup X Human/wolf Jack. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Good morning.

**A / N : My second fic . Just something that i've been thinking a while. Well, English isn't my main language so please don't judge me. Enjoy the first chap of the fic. :)) **

* * *

Hiccup's POV

" Hiccup ?" My long, pinkish white ears perked up at the sound.

" Wake up sweetie and come down. It's breakfast time."

" Coming, mother !" I said as I tiredly slid out of bed.

Emitting a long yawn while stretching myself, I stood up. A new day . I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face and put on my shirt. Well, it actually wasn't a shirt, it was just a green long piece of fabric. I carefully wrapped it around my upper body, somehow managed to covered most of my lower with it, and used the clamps to secure it. I took a glance of myself in the mirror.

" It seems like I have to ask mom for a nother piece of fabric again. This one can't cover my butt and tail anymore. I hope that I don't look too erotic in this." I thought to myself.

" Well time go !"

As I walked down the wooden stairs of the house, a rustic yet rather tempting smell rushed into my nostril. My mouth instantly watered while my stomach growled. Kinda embarrassing ! I quickly hopscotched down the few last stairs. In front of me was the sight of the kitchen, my mother was setting the table for breakfast.

" Morning mother." I greeted them with a bright smile.

" Good morning Hiccup." My mom said while scooping something into one of the dishes.

I took a closer look….

" Woah … Carrot and brocoli stew ! My favorite ! Thank you mother !" I cheered out and gave her a hug.

" Your welcome, son." She petted my head gently. " How about you go tell your grandma to come in while I'm getting breakfast ready ? Then all of us can eat !"

" Yes, mother !" I replied politely.

She ruffled my hair affectionately before continued doing her work. I slowly moved forward granny's couch. She was stitching something really red. Her hazy eyes focused on the slender needle as it went up and down, up and down.

" Good morning, granny."

For the first time she took her gaze off the piece of red fabric. She gave me a warm smile and spoke:

" Hello there, Hiccup. Let me have a look of you." She pulled me closer to her, her eyes scanning me from ear to toe. " Oh you're getting taller, again ! And your fur has begun to change its color, too. Wow, light pink. That's a rare color. And it matches your rosy white skin,too. That's what every girl your age really wants. You're very lucky, you know ?"

" Stop teasing me granny!" I scowled . " I'm a boy, not a girl."

" Ahhhh, but you look so cute. I bet that even guys fall in love with you at first sight." She giggled.

" Granny !" I whined, received a chuckle from her.

" You're look so adorable when you're angry." She said, moving the needle with her hand before ….

" Done ! Wala !" She yelled, raising the red piece of fabric in front of me.

It was a red cloak, with beautiful yellow outlines and nice golden - embroiled sun patterns on it.

" It belonged to me when I was younger, and now, it belongs to you." She said, handing me the beautiful cloak.

" It's beautiful ! Thank you granny !" I thanked her, held her into an embrace. " I love you, granny."

" I love you too, darling."

" Hiccup, Mom ?! Breakfast's ready. Come in and eat while it's still hot." Mother suddenly yelled out from the kitchen.

" Come on, Hiccup. Let's go before your mother comes up here and drags us down." She joked.

" Yeah, let's go granny." I said, helping granny get up from her couch and accidentally left the cloak behind.

We slowly made our way down the kitchen. The plates had been set, and food had been served. Mom had already sat down, waiting for us to join in. We quickly got into our positions, the stew in front of us looked so appetizing and smelled incredible like always, but I noticed something strange.

" Mom, where is dad ?" I asked my mother.

" He woke up early this morning and went to barn to take care of the sheep. You know how busy he is when the sheep's wool is thick enough."

" I see." I whispered.

We all enjoyed our breakfast in silent. After we were done, I helped mom with the dishes, granny with her problem of walking, …. When I was completely drained out and about to go to my room, mom came out of the kitchen and handed me a basket.

" Can you go and get me some cherries, dear ?" She asked.

" Can I go after I rest a bit, mother ? I'm exhausted !" I moaned.

" Ahhh, if you be nice and go pick the cherries, I'll make you a really big, big pie ." She said with a sing-song voice.

My eyes widened at the word " pie". Oh my god, pie! Those yummy and delicious pie ! When was the last time I have a pie ?! Ohhhh my ~

" Really ?" I asked suspiciously. " You'll make me a pie if I be nice and go pick some berries ?"

" Sure, darling. The biggest, yummiest cherry pie you'll ever see." She chuckled.

" Deal ! "

I quickly grabbed the basket and made my way to door. Oh wait ! I ran to granny's couch and picked the red cloak up.

" I may need it, well just in case." I thought while folding it neatly and put it inside the basket.

I ran to the door, quickly opened it and step out.

" Remember dear, if you dirty yourself again you'll have to sweep the floor." Mother's voice emitted from the back.

" I won't mother. I'll be back soon." And I closed the door and rushed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mr. Wolf

**A / N : Second chapter, everyone. So, how do you think about the story till now. Review me about it. So, English isn't my main language so please don't kill me. Enjoy . Love ya**

* * *

Jack's POV:

I stayed quietly behind a big bush. In front of me was squirrel, munching on an acorn. That would fit my growling tummy ! Steady, steady, steady … NOW !

I jumped out of the bush with lighting speed, aiming for the squirrel on the ground. Unfortunately, the squirrel quick reflex saved it from my fangs as it dodged my up coming jaws and started to run. I quickly followed and it became a life – or – death race. Of course I catched up with him in no time, and when I was about to have a bite of him, I… tripped over a piece of log ! The squirrel took it opportunity and climbed up one of the trees near it. And when it was so high on the branches, I could hear it started laughing and giggling like it just found the biggest acorn in the world. Ahh ! I hate squirrels. They were so annoying !

" Dammit, gosh why do I have to mess thing up somehow ?! Ahhhhh, I'm so hungry !" I sighed.

I stood up on my pair of legs and started dusting myself, fixing my white hair, tail, the leather belt that was attached to a piece of silk I've found a few days ago in the woods, it looked kinda like a short skirt ( And don't even think about the girly type of skirt. This one was used for covering that "part" only, so don't judge me !), and started to walked away. When I reached the river, the fury ears on the top of my head heard something.

"_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle"__  
"__Life is a maze and love is a riddle"_

" _I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried"__  
"__And I don't know why"_

"

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment"__  
"__I'm so scared but I don't show it"__  
"__I can't figure it out"__  
"__It's bringing me down I know"__  
"__I've got to let it go"__  
"__And just enjoy the show"_

I quickly followed that sweet voice until it led me to the river's upstream. The air was stuffed a sweet yet light fragrance. The smell instantly made my stomach growled.

" It seems like a good meal is waiting for me up ahead." I whispered, a smirk on my face.

Finally, food for my tummy ! I started advanced forward, until that voice caught my ears again.

"_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle"__  
"__Life is a maze and love is a riddle"_

" _I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried"__  
"__And I don't know why"_

I took cover behind a big tree trunk. Over there, near the trail, was the source of that tempting aroma , a rabbit with light pink fur. He had brown hair, green eyes and rosy white skin. His pair of ears was as big as his head, which was kinda funny ! He used a pretty thin piece of clothing and wrapped it entirely around his upper body and a bit from the lower, enough to cover all the, well um… sweetspots. His nipples could barely be seen through the thin fabric. He was holding a big basket while kept on running from bushes and bushes, his small mouth kept on singing that song. To sum up, he was …. damn cute ! I could hear my heart beating ba – dump, ba – dump, ba – dump erratically while my whole face heated up. And then, the scary growl from my stomach ruined it all.

" _He looks so insecure, a perfect target for your hungry tummy, Jack. But he's so adorable ! Wait ! Snap yourself out of it . With him, you're only a predator. Better not wasting time anymore !" _

I slowly and stealthily approached him, unnoticed to my surprise. When I was only few feet away from him, I accidentally walked on a branch and made big sound. Oh dear, not good, not good. Oh, a bush ! Quick ! Hide !

" Huh ?" The rabbit turned his head around, eye-ing the whole area. His ears kept on moving in different direction all together.

" _Stay put and he won't spot you !"_ I thought to myself.

Soon after a while, the rabbit got bored and continued his work, whatever it was. I carefully got out of the bush and follow him.

" Why there aren't any cherries around here ? What am I going to do ?" He sighed.

And when he was only a foot from me, I intended to make my move and pounce on him before he has the chance to escape. When I was about to launch ,..

" Ohhh !" He suddenly ducked down and started to put his arms inside a bush nearby, nearly made me have a heart attack at what I saw.

While he was ducking down, he got on his arms and knees and accidentally, showing his …cloth-less butt and tail at my direction. It was round and white, his little fluffy tail made it even more erotic and hot, irresistable. I kept on staring at it ! Only when he suddenly sat up with an " Ah-hah !" and something that looked like a cherry in his fingers did it knocked me back to reality.

" _Gosh, I acted just like a pervert ! Why did I do that ?! Ahhhhh !" _

I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't notice that I was loosing my balance and then ….. Wham ! I fell hard down the dirt floor. Gosh it hurts ! But before I could even sit up, I felt a pair of hand around my left arm, trying to pull me up. It was him !

" Are you okay ,Mr. Wolf ? You're not hurt or anything ?" The boy asked me in a worry tone while helping me stand up.

Okay, weird. He didn't run away he saw me, instead he even helped me and asked if I was okay ?

" No, I'm okay. Thanks kiddo." I answered.

" Don't ever do that again. You'll scare the heck out of everyone, idiot !" He pouted.

" Don't worry. I won't." I said . " Uh, you're not afraid of me ?"

" No, why should I ?" He answered innocently, looking straight into my eyes. " It isn't like you're going to eat me or anything. Besides, you look like a nice guy."

" I see." I said , a smirk on my face.

Naïve, huh ? It would make everything become easier. After I got myself off the ground, I noticed that he was kinda short. His face was only at my waist line, while his long fluffy ears was at my chest.

" So, what are you doing here ?" I asked.

" Me ? Well, I'm just trying to pick some cherries." He said, looking at the cherry he just picked a few minutes ago while moving toward a bush. " I'm getting the cherries for my mom. She promised me a really big cherry pie, so I really want to get as many as I can."

I nearly had a nosebleed because of the way his butt wiggle when he was walking. Oh my god it was so sexyyy !

" But there is nothing good around." He said and tossed the cherry away.

Hm, nothing , heh ? … Oh, IDEA !

" You know what ?" I said while trying to catch up with him.

" What ?"

" Deep inside the woods, there lies a place untouched by even light, where the reddest and tastiest of cherries are kept out of sight. I know that place, and I'm willing to show it to you, in return for your care a while ago." I said with a velvety voice.

" Really ?" He asked, his eyes brightened.

" Of course."

" Okay. Where are they ?"

" I'll take you there. It's very dangerous to get there, especially for a cute little boy like you."

" Really ? You're going to get me there ? Oh Thank you thank you thank you !" He jumped to me and hugged me, his smooth face rubbing my belly affectionately.

It was kinda comfortable at first, but until I felt myself … getting

hard from all of the touching through the silk skirt ( Again, Don't even think about it !) I was wearing.( Oh boy, this is embarrassing !)

" I think we should start walking." I broke away from the hug and moved fast forward, hoping that he hasn't saw " it " yet.

" Oh okay. Hey, What's your name ?"

" Jack"

" I'm Hiccup. Oi, WAIT UP !"

* * *

" So your mom sent you out for the cherries ?" I asked.

" Uh huh ! Mom promised to bake me the biggest and yummiest cherries pie ever ! I think that she wants to treat me since I helped her a lot these days."

" Like what ?"

" Well …. Like wash the dishes, plant the vegetables, help my granny with her walking problem. Oh, I also help her by taking better care of the sheep, too!" Hiccup said proudly.

" Sheep huh ?"

" Yeah, we have a whole barn of them. They all getting thick wool for the winter too !"

"_Oh my, sheep. When was the last time I have a sheep ? Oh I still remember their heavenly taste. And wool, soft warm fluffy wool. I always wants to have a big blanket made by wool ! Oh my ~ "_

" Jack ? Why are you panting ?" The question of my soon - to – be – breakfast knocked me back.

" Sorry. Deep in thoughts." I said.

" Well, don't be deep in thoughts ever again, because you look like a dog in heat, idiot ." He joked while swinging his basket around.

" Yeah right." I groaned.

" What did you say - Aaaahhhh !"

He suddenly tripped over a rock and fell right into a puddle pretty near us. All of his cloth was dirtied.

" And you say I'm the stupid one." I said sarcastically.

The rabbit stuck out his tongue before looked down his clothes.

" Oh no ! My clothes are all dirty ! My mom is so gonna kill me for this ! What am I gonna do ?!" He wailed.

" Do you bring any clothes with you?" I asked.

" This is the only shirt I have …. Wait ! I got it !"

He quickly got out of the puddle and grabbed his basket. Later he pulled out a very nice red cloak.

" This is from my granny. She gave it to me this morning. Do you like it , Mr. Wolf ?

" It's lovely, it'll make your fur even more beautiful." I praised, soon later a blush spreaded across the boy face.

" Okay. I'm going to change now . No peaking okay ?" He said in a serious tone.

" Don't worry. Besides, I think that there's nothing worthy to look on your body anyway."

" Whatever. Just turn around and close your eyes already !"

" Fine, don't need to be all that jumpy."

I quickly turned around and closed my eyes.

" Okay, you can change now. And don't be worry about me peaking your scrawny butt."

Soon later, I could hear wet clothes flopped down to the ground.

" _Oh my god. That means, he's completely naked now! Oh my, Oh my ! Jack, hold yourself ! Breath in! Breath out ! Breath in ! Breath out ! …._"

But despite how many times I breathed in and out, the image of that rabbit boy's naked body still somehow snaked it way into my mind, and as expected, aroused me again ! Oh no, not good !

After that I could hear the sound of fabric rustling. Finally !

" Okay, I'm done." He said. " You can open your eyes now, Jackie."

I sighed in relief and turned back. The boy has put on his cloak, tying a knot around his slender neck. The cloak was perfect on him. It covered his whole upper body. But as it kept on going down, it gradually parted into two directions, revealing the boy's white silky legs and … a bit of his thigh ! Oh my goodness ! Luckily he did were his undergarment or else …..

" So, how do you think ?" He asked me.

" You look good on it." I praised

" Thanks. Now shall we continue?" He smiled.

" You bet I am."

_Sometimes later _

" What ? So you almost set your house on fire once ?" I asked.

" I told you it was an accident, okay ?" He groaned.

" Yeah right." I smirked.

" Whatever ! Are we there yet ?"

" No ."

.

.

.

" Are we there yet ?"

" No."

.

.

.

"Are we there yet ?"

" No !"

" Okay, don't have to be all grumpy !"

.

.

.

" Are we there yet ?"

" Ahhh. No !" I yelled out

" When will we ?"

" We're almost there. So please be quiet , understood ?"

.

.

.

" So… are we there yet ?" He asked.

" Yes, we're here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We're going to have some fun, instead !

Jack's POV

In front of us was a field, covered by hundreds of trees and boulders that only a bit of light could get through , and completely full of red red cherries. I looked down to the little rabbit boy next to my side. His eyes widened at the scenery, his mouth dropped open in a stunned.

" We're here. Now you can go and pick cherries for you mother." I reminded him.

" Really ? I- I can ? " Hiccup stuttered.

" Of course you can." I chuckled. " Enjoy."

Without anymore suggestions, the boy shot himself toward all the cherries. He looked at all of them in awe, like they were the most beautiful things on Earth.

" Oh boy look at all of them ! Where should I start ? Oh mom is going to be so pleased !" He squealed and began to picked all the berries in his sight.

I chuckled lightly as I watched Hiccup slowly and clumsily filled his basket with the cherries, probably because of his excitement , always with his non-stop wiggling butt. Damn cute, and damn sure arousing. For the third times of the day, I was again…. lose control of my libido.

" _Not again ! Gosh, this kid is dangerous ! Better finish him when his guard's down. But … No ! No buts ! This finishes here !"_

Only a few minutes later, the boy came back with a whole basket full of cherries. He gave me an innocent smile. Why did he have to be so naive ?

" I never can thank you enough, Jack." He said. " What can I do for you ? Please tell me at least i can do something."

" Well, there's something you can help me." I said with a suggestive voice.

" What is it ?"

1 … 2 … 3 … Pounce !

I immediately pounced on him and pinned him to the soft grass below. The used-to-be-full basket laid on the ground, cherries scattered all around it.

" Wha … What are you doing ? My basket ! Oh great now I have to re-pick all of them ! Thank you for nothing, you useless canid !" He sassed.

" Well, you said that you want do something for me, right ?"

" And that is help you with your pouncing issues ?"

" No, it's help me fill my belly."

I instantly extracted the claws of my left hand ( you know like the Wolverine, just say it so that you could imagine it ). The boy immediately started thrashing under me in order to escape at the sight of them, his legs kept on shoving and kicking me in the gut, which proved only to cut short my patience

" No ! Let me go !" He screamed and continued his progress of thrashing and kicking.

" Silent !" I pointed the heads of my claws toward his throat. " You scream again and I'll put you into silence forever !"

The boy quickly paled and shut his mouth, much to my relieve. I slowly lowered my head and stuck my tongue out.

" What … What are you doing ?" He whispered.

" Having a taste."

And I started trailing my tongue across his white chest, feeling goosebumps appeared everywhere my tongue passed. Hmmm, …. It was soft, tender and very smooth, very sweet, a bit of saltiness because of all the sweating.

" Oh look,… " I raised my head. " You're even well seasoned."

He was quivering, from frightening or from the tasting I wasn't sure. I then gently trailed my claws on his delicate skin of his collar bone and gradually to the area above his heart, leaving behind small white trails that slowly turned to red. I put a little pressure on the skin and caused blood to poured out. The boy winced in pain but bit his lower lip to contain a scream, afraid to let it out. I quickly moved my head until I was eye-to-eye with him.

" It's going to be quick. Don't worry."

His face at that moment was pathetic. His eyes closed shut but tears still somehow found it's way to stream out, tainted his beautiful face. He bit his lower lip so hard the skin broke and drawn out blood. It tore my heart apart to see him like this.

" I'm sorry." I said before slowly put more pressure on the claws.

" _**Please, please don't . Please, Jack ! "**_

" Ack ! Huh ?" I yelped as something touched me.

I quickly looked down. Since when I don't know but the boy's pearly legs has wrapped themselves around my waist, clinging to me for dear life. While my erection was …. poking and rubbing the boy's entrance through his undergarment and my skirt ( again don't even think about it ! I'm serious !) . Oh dear ~

I turned my attention back to my victim. His eyes were still closed shut, waiting for the piercing pain that would end his life, his mouth opened lightly. His shivering body was sweaty and a bit bloody, but still had it's angelic look.

" Please, don't." The boy whimpered.

I took a look at the whole situation again, a smirk appeared on my face when an idea came up. This would be fun.

" Hm….. I think I'm going to reconsider my choice of killing you." I said

The brunette slowly opened one of his eyes to look.

" R…Really ?" He stuttered. " You're not going to kill me ?"

I immediately proved it by retracted my claws.

" Yes, I am. But …." I said . " We're going to have some fun, instead !"

* * *

**A / N : Sorry for the short chapter,everyone. I think that i'm going to need some help instantly (for the smutty scene) If you want to help me, review me. And to make sure, i'm not going to post the next chapter without a help or anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Late afternoon fun.

**A / N: Finally ! After a whole week of non-stop thinking and typing, the first smut chapter of my present life was done ( i've no idea what is the first smut chapter of my previous and after lives, sorry ). I want to give a special thank to the Master of Erotica, Guardian of Feels and Cliffhangings that even gave Pitch the Boogeyman's Nightmares nightmares, Jettara1 for helping me with my grammar and ideas. Everyone , please give this magnificent woman an applause. **

* * *

Hiccup cocked his head in confuse. Only a matter of a second ago, he was still in a life-threatening situation, and now, " Mr. Wolf " wanted to have some fun with him. But what kind of fun?

"What do you mean… by 'fun' ? " He whispered.

The white - haired male on top of him gave a devious smirk as he lowered his face toward Hiccup's.

"Oh you don't have to be worry, cutie." He said in a velvety voice. "You'll never be able to resist it."

As he finished, Jack suddenly crashed his lips with Hiccup's. The poor rabbit didn't even know a thing, his eyes widened in shock at the interaction. He intended to fight back, but instead he stayed still like a statue, afraid that if he upset the wolf he will kill him. He closed his eyes shut, tried imagining it was someone else kissing him, like the cute blonde rabbit girl name Astrid he just met a week ago, anyone , but failed. Jack's lips were so soft and so warm and somehow sent tingles down Hiccup's spine. It was nearly impossible to ignore. His whole face heated up as he struggled to keep his breath even, until the wolf grazed it sharp teeth over his lower lips and bit down gently. He moaned out loud, but before he could even protest, Jack had slid his wet tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, which Hiccup's quickly lost.

_"It feels so weird… yet so hot and new"_ Hiccup thought as the damp organ explored every corner of his mouth.

Soon, they broke away for the need of air. Hiccup was a panting pile of goo on the grass. The white-hair male regained his breath and started to assault Hiccup's face with his slick tongue. He gave a long lick on one of Hiccup's cheek and his white jawline then he moved southward to his collar bones and started nipping and sucking it.

"Oohh… Ah…" Hiccup mewed and moaned as Mr. Wolf continued of his licking and sucking.

With every lick and nip, Hiccup could feel bolts shot down his lower regions. Much to his surprise, Jack slowly dragged his hand up to one of Hiccup's pinky ears and…

"Ahhhhh… Wahhh hnnnnn…" Hiccup lost all of his self-control and moaned out loud as the wolf's palm scratched him behind the ear.

"Ooohh , looks like someone is enjoying their self." "Mr. Wolf" smirked as he moved his face to Hiccup's left nub, hand still scratching.

He gave a lick at the head before taking it in his mouth, nipping, sucking and twirling his tongue around it. Hiccup's face flushed a crimson red color. He arched his back up a little and pressed his Adam's apple closer to his predator's face, feeling more heat and bolts pooled down his lower belly. As Hiccup's nipple started to harden at the sensation, the white-hair male turned his attention to the other one, doing the same treatment to it while using his other hand to caress the previous pink nub.

" Oooh ah… Ughhnn ~"

Hiccup used both of his hands to cover his mouth in order not to eliciting embarrassing noises, but nothing could escape the wolf's sharp eyes. He quickly stopped licking and raised his head up, which made Hiccup cry in protest at the sudden stop of pleasure.

"Don't cover your mouth. Just let it out," Jack said.

Hiccup nodded. He slowly uncovered his mouth and threw his arms over his head. They crashed their lips together again, but this time there was no shocking, no widened eyes, only a passionate, pleasurable and completely sloppy kiss. They both closed their eyes, mouths parted so that their tongues could meet throughout the kiss. Soon, they broke away, panting for air, leaving a frail trail of saliva that connected their lips. Hiccup looked into the other male's eyes. Those cerulean orbs were darkened with lust and the need to mate. Soon, Jack's talented tongue again ghosted across his chest, licking and nipping his hardened rose buds. Hiccup moaned in ecstasy as the tongue started moving southward. It swirled around the rabbit's belly button before diving in. He nipped it for a moment until his eyes caught the image of the growing bulge that was hidden under the green fabric in the middle of the rabbit boy's thigh.

"Ooh look, someone has already woken up," Jack said as he brought his hand up to massage the bulge.

Hiccup let out a long wonton moan as the hand kept caressing his private spot. Soon, a dark damp spot appear on top of the green fabric. A smirk crept on the white-hair male's face as he watched the boy below him squirmed at the touch, flushed and panting heavily.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a seductive voice.

"Y-Yes."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes… Nghnnnn… Yes! Please!" the boy whined.

"How could i ignore that honor ?"

Jack then grabbed the hem of Hiccup's green undergarment and pulled it down, which revealed a prize, the weeping kind of prize that would make every grown man to cream at first sight.

"Well, well, well, look at that cutie!" Jack cooed softly.

Replaced the bulge that existed a few seconds ago was a pearly white, "four-inches-of-pure-adorableness" cock that stood up proudly. His foreskin was pulled down a little which showed a bit of its pink head, a pool of pre-cum was forming at the slit. Only the sight of it made the white-hair male's mouth watered.

"Seem like it need some attention, too."

The white-hair male started to stroke the member in front of him, one of his hands moved down and massaging the rabbit boy's ball sack. The rabbit moaned at the act, bucking his hip up and thrusting into the other male's hand, panting heavily. Oh it was beautiful…until he couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his head and gave the backside a lick.

"Ughhhhhh woahhhh… Ahhhhhh…Ummm" Hiccup let loose a long, long moan as the white-hair male continued his assault, his pre-cum pooling out more and more.

The white-hair male gave a chuckle at Hiccup's reactions. He licked Hiccup's weeping cock along the base, lapped the pink head with his tongue while he peeled back the foreskin, put some pressure on the slit… All of them were enough to get Hiccup into a boneless state.

"Look at that, only licking alone and you're that hard. I wonder…." he said as he lowered his head down.

Hiccup yelped as inch by inch of his cock was devoured by Jack warm and talented mouth. The pleasure was too much; he couldn't feel his own limbs. And when the white-hair male started bobbing his head up and down, sending waves of ecstasy throughout Hiccup's veins, his hands suddenly lost its control and grabbed the other male's hair while he moaned. The wolf, amused at Hiccup's reaction, started to cackle, sending vibrations on the weeping cock in his mouth. Hiccup, on the other hand, was moaning and bucking his hips like a dog in heat, or bunny in heat? It felt so good his knees felt like jelly. Jack soon continued bobbing his head up and down Hiccup's cock, humming lightly which sent heavenly pleasures straight up his spine. With every suck and hum, Hiccup could feel himself getting closer and closer to climax, but when he was about to cum, it stopped.

"Wha-what?" Hiccup asked dreamily.

"I won't let you be the only one who enjoys this," Jack said as he standing up.

Hiccup watched as the guy before him started unbuckling his strange belt which had a piece of silk around it. As the fabric fell down the ground beneath his feet, Hiccup's body tensed up as he looked at the big, leaking length in front of his face.

"Now, suck it. Be nice and I'll give you a reward later," the white-hair male said in a velvety voice.  
Hiccup shouldn't have stayed there any longer. He should have run out of that place and back to safety with his family. His mind begged him to do it, but what his body wanted is another story. Instead, he leaned closer and closer and rubbed his face against the wolf's long length. He gave it a lick. It didn't taste as bad as he was expecting, somehow it tasted just like snow cone and vanilla. Hiccup licked his lips, savoring the taste. Deciding that he liked it, no loved it, Hiccup started sucking the leaking head, penetrating the slit with his tongue and humming lightly like what Mr. Wolf did a moment ago. He could hear grunts and groans escaped the mouth of the other male. He kept on sucking it like that while stroking the base with his hand for a while, until he became bolder and slowly started to devour the cock inch by inch. He somehow managed to put all of it inside his mouth and deep in his throat, although he almost choked on it a couple of times. He then started moving his head, slowly at first, but soon he gained his rhythm and sped up. He sucked it with such passion, like he was licking a Popsicle or a lollipop. Hiccup could feel himself leaking more pre as he sucked the treat he was given. He looked up only to see the white-hair male closed his eyes shut in ecstasy and panting heavily as Hiccup deep-throated him. When Hiccup felt the grip on his hair tighten, he started to pick up his speed, faster and faster and faster. With one last hum, Jack threw his head back as jets of cum streamed down Hiccup's throat. It was really thick and it tasted really funny, a bit salty with a spark of mint. As Hiccup swallowed it down, he withdrawn his head back and let go of the length, only to widen his eyes in surprise. The white-hair male was still hard! How?

"Good Hiccup. Now lie down so that I could repay you," Jack said between his uneven breathe.

Hiccup snapped himself out of his curiosity and lay down on the grass again. The other male then grabbed a bunch of cherries nearby and squished it, wetting his hand with all the juices.

"Now, I want you to lift your legs up and hold it, okay?"

Hiccup nodded as he slowly dragged his legs up in the air and held it like that, revealing his twitching hole and pinky tail. The other male then rubbed one of his wet fingers onto the puckered entrance.

"Brace yourself. This is going to hurt a bit."

As he spoke, the white-hair male inserted his finger inside the entrance. Hiccup bit his lip to suppress a cry as his inner walls tightened around the intrusion. Gods, it hurt!

"It's okay, it's okay," the other- male cooed as he slowly pulled out his finger to the knuckle and then pressed it back in gently.

Hiccup kept on reminding himself to breath in and out, but they always faded away every time he felt the finger moving in and out of him. Soon, he started to make small mewls until another finger was pushed through the tight ring of muscle.

"Ahh ….!" Hiccup yelped, his eyes watered as the fingers began scissoring and stretching him.

There was so much pain. It hurt so much. Every time the fingers stretched him he felt like he was set on fire, until…

"Ahhh… Ooh…" Hiccup moaned out loud as the fingers brushed against something inside him, turning the searing pain into unbelievable pleasure.

The wolf smirked as he kept on targeting that bundle of nerves over and over again. He added the third finger but it seemed like Hiccup had already been too overwhelmed by waves of pleasure he didn't even notice. Soon, Hiccup's anal juices began to lap around the fingers, lubricated them more. The sight of the rabbit moaning and panting before made Jack even harder than before. He finger-fucked the rabbit for a bit longer until he thought the entrance was pliable enough, also because he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out and Hiccup gave a cry at the loss inside him. The wolf then grabbed the last of the cherries on the ground and squished it, covered his hard cock with its juice. He picked the rabbit up with both hands and settled him on his lap; his aching cock was only a few centimeters away from the boy's wonton hole. He then lined himself up at the wide-stretched entrance then took a deep breath and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes… Please, I want more." Hiccup begged.

"As you wish."

Hiccup's eyes widened as the cock he just sucked earlier slowly entered him, stretching him even wider than before. He muffled a cried as inch by inch of the intruding organ was pushed inside of him until it was completely buried in the boy. Oh it hurt so badly. Jack gave a few grunts as he felt the boy's hot and wet inner walls clamped themselves around his aching cock.

After buried himself to the hilt in the boy, the wolf stop for a second and allowed Hiccup to adjust to his engorged length, fondled the boy's flawless back while whispering encouragements into the boy's large ears, saying how good he was doing.

Hiccup on the other hand, was a sobbing mess. His hands clawed the other male's back and drew blood. He felt like he was about to be split into two.

"It … hurts," Hiccup managed to say, his eyes stung with tears.

"Shhh, shh it's okay, it's okay. It's going to be fine," the white-hair male cooed. "You have to believe in me."

Well, at least that helped. The sobbing stopped.

"Just… Give me a moment."

They stayed like that for a while, until Hiccup started lifting his hip up a bit and then down.

"Please… Move," Hiccup whispered and rested his neck on the wolf's shoulder, revealing the sensitive flesh of his neck.

Jack nicely obliged. He used both his hands to hold the rabbit boy's hip in place while slowly bucking his hip up and thrusting into the boy. Hiccup groaned and grunt at first, but then started moaning when the pain gradually diverse into pleasure. He kissed the wolf again as the pace quickened, their tongues fought playfully. The white-haired male then moved his lips down the boy's exposed neck, nipping and sucking it, creating many little pink hickeys. Hiccup closed his eyes shut, his mouth electing erotic moans as his prostate was hit over and over again, waves of pleasure traveled up and down his body. His inner walls rippled and squeezed around the hot cock inside him, covered it with his anal juices.

"Ughnn… Ohh… Ahhh," Hiccup moaned as he was slammed into.

"You're…so tight. Feel… So good…"

The whole place was filled with moans, pants, grunts and flesh slapping sounds while the air was stuffed with the smell of sweat, pre, a bit of cherries and freshly fallen snow. It was so intoxicating!

"Describe about it for me. How does it feel inside of you?" Jack asked with a husky voice, his hips kept on bucking up into the slim figure on his lap while making sure that the rabbit boy's prostate was hit with every thrust.

"It's… Ahh… It's big an-and… Ughnn…hot. It's… so deep inside me… Ooh and it feels so good," Hiccup managed to say as his prostate was hit repetitively.

"Glad to hear it, kiddo."

The white-hair male then changed their positions, so that Hiccup was lying on the ground with his legs on the other male's shoulder. He began to POUND into the boy's sweet and erotic ass brutally, luckily he didn't bruise it in the process. Sometime he would give it a grope or a slap, eliciting delicious cries from its owner. Hiccup could feel a knot forming at his lower belly every time his prostate was rammed into. He was getting close to his own climax.

"Uhh… I'm close… Ah hah…" the rabbit boy whimpered.

"I'm…too," Jack replied, grunting as he pounded into Hiccup.

The wolf's hand began to move down and started jacking Hiccup off as his thrust became more erratic.

"Come with me."

With one last thrust Hiccup's vision exploded into white. His back arched up into a perfect bow as he came. Spurts of his cum were released and dirtied his flawless chest and face as his inner walls clamped itself around the wolf's cock, milking it. After a few more thrusts, Jack threw his head back as he came, filling Hiccup to the brim.

They were both sweaty and panting heavily when the white-haired moved himself off Hiccup. He received a shudder from the boy as milky cum started to leak out of the boy's entrance. Hiccup then tried to stand up and dust himself off. He went to his basket and fetched it. Jack watched quietly as Hiccup ran around the bushes again and grabbed as much cherries as he could and re-fill the basket. When he returned, he looked into the white-haired's cerulean eyes.

"I think that I should go now. It's already late. Um… Thank you for guiding me here. It's really nice meeting you, Mr. Wolf." He bowed his head and turned his face away.

The white-hair intended to reach a hand out and hold the rabbit boy's shoulder, but…

**_"RAWRRRRRRRRR !"_** His belly made an aggressive growl.

Hiccup froze at his spot, not even daring to move.

_"Oh no, he's still hungry. What am I gonna do?"_

After that he could hear heavy steps started moving toward his direction, the growling was getting closer and closer. Then, a pair of hands set their places on Hiccup's shoulder while breaths were blew into the back of his neck.

_"This is it. I'm going to die."_ Hiccup let out a sigh. _"If only I could tell mom and granny how much I love them. Dad too, even though he never really cares about me."_

The husky breaths started moving down Hiccup's neck, drops of saliva dripping down his neck and shoulder.

_"Grandpa, I'm going to be with you soon. Please wait for me."_

Hiccup closed his eyes and tilted his head to one side, waiting for the killing blow.

_"Grandpa…"_

But instead of the searing he had been expecting to come and take his life, Hiccup felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his. It was a soft and innocent kiss which he really enjoyed. Soon they broke away and looked into each other eyes, a gentle smile on their faces.

"So Hiccup, it's really a pleasure to meet you. I think this is goodbye."

Jack turned around and intended to leave. But before he could even move a muscle, a pair of arms circled themselves around his waist.

"You know. Our family really could use someone to watch over our sheep. We don't have money to pay you, but we've plenty of spare mutton."

Jack's eyes widened at the word "mutton".

"Wait…did you just say mutton?"

"Yeah…We have a lot of them in the fridge. We usually kill the old and weak sheep and sell their mutton for more money. I don't think that it's really going to affect us very much if we use it to pay someone." Hiccup said, winking his eye.

"Deal!"

Jack nearly jumped in joy. He scooped Hiccup up in bridal style and started to walked out of the secret place.

"Mom's going to freak out when she sees you." Hiccup joked while snuggled into the other male's chest, his basket of cherries in hands.

_"Yay, food for my belly!"_


End file.
